1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power button assembly and an electronic device using the power button assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device is often provided with a power button assembly to turn a power supply on or off. A commonly used power button assembly includes a plurality of components such as a printed circuit board (PCB), a support plate, a push button, and an elastic member positioned between the push button and the PCB to generate an elastic force to abut/push against the push button. The push button may be received in an assembly hole defined in a housing of the electronic device. The PCB may engage the support plate. During assembly of the power button assembly to the housing of the electronic device, the push button is received in the assembly hole, the elastic member is positioned on one side of the push button adjacent to the PCB, and the support plate is connected to the housing to exert a set amount of elastic force acting on the push button. During assembly, the elastic member and the push button require manual positioning, which can be difficult to accurately achieve. Over time, the elastic member may loosen and supply lesser stable elastic force to push or abut against the push button, such that the operation of the power button assembly becomes more difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.